


Stress Relief Session

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjob, i fuckin love top/power bottom kichi fite me, stressed bois have some fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17751440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Everyone has different ways of releaving stress.How does Ouma and Saihara do it? Well.





	Stress Relief Session

**Author's Note:**

> Its 1:30 am and im supposed to be studying lmao god damn. 
> 
> I just really wanted to get this out it was really distracting. 
> 
> Its super self indulgent too but y'kno.
> 
> So i do all my writing via mobile so im suuuper limited on how i can tag things. Man not having a computer sure does fuckin suck. =/
> 
> Also Top/Power Bottom 'kichi is, uh, the good shit.

Many people had different ways to relieve stress. Some worked out, some wrote, some played video games like Mortal Kombat and imagined ripping the spine out of the source of their stress, and some played music.

 

Ouma and Saihara though? Well.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Saihara took deep breaths in an attempt to slow his rapidly beating heart. He was bent over the side of the mattress, naked except for a cute black collar with purple studs, his wrists in front of him connected by fuzzy handcuffs and blind to the world around him by the piece of cloth tied around his head. He could feel those violet eyes boring into him, taking in every feature of his body. It took all his willpower not to squirm but he couldn't stop the shivers.

 

The anticipation… slowly building…

 

How long has it been since Ouma's just been…  _ watching _ him? Saihara knew what was coming and he was ready for it,  _ craving _ it. But, yet, Ouma was just  _ standing there _ .

 

Saihara felt himself pout a little before he took one more shaky breath, one shoulder relaxing before the other followed short after.

 

_ Thwap! _

 

“Ah!” The yelp escaped before he could stop it, his body jerking slightly. It wasn't really that the slap from the crop hurt (it was more of a flick honestly), but it  _ did _ catch him off guard. He immediately clamped his mouth shut and stilled as he felt the mattress dip slightly next to him. 

 

Uh oh.

 

“Tsk tsk, I thought I told you not to make a sound with that pretty mouth of yours,” Ouma cooed into his ear in a low, gentle tone and Saihara just couldn't help the squirming this time.

 

“S-sorry sir… You.. um… caught me by surprise..” he mumbled.

 

“Oh?... Then maybe you shouldn't let your guard down hm?” He said, one hand resting on a pale ass cheek then squeezing, nails digging in just enough to be felt but not break the skin.

 

Saihara bit his lower lip, breath quickening. “Y-y-yes, sir.”

 

He heard Ouma hum before his hand moved off his ass and he slipped off the bed. Saihara tried to focus, to see if he could hear where the leader was doing in the background but he was so light with his footsteps it was just impossible to track him like this. So he just decided to focus on keeping himself prepared for… whatever is coming next.

 

He licked his lips before swallowing and waiting… Then he felt something bounce onto the bed next to him. He shifted his head towards the mystery items slightly, despite the fact he can't see them, and became distracted for a  _ second _ .

 

**_Smack!_ **

 

“AH-!” Saihara quickly bit back the rest of the scream and replaced it with a shaky sigh.

 

“Ah, you are just terrible at following orders tonight aren't you…” 

 

The low tone made him gulp,  blush getting redder, and tongue darting out to wet his lips. “I'm sorry sir….”

 

He heard more humming before feeling those hands run down his back, over his ass and to his thighs. He allowed Ouma to spread his legs apart before gasping as his balls were fondled.

 

“I suppose i can give you one more chance… I am a fair man… But if you disobey again~” Ouma gave his sack a light squeeze. “I'll have no choice but to punish you~”

 

Saihara shook a little from the pleasurable feeling before nodding vigorously. “Understood sir”

 

“Good boy. Now keep it shut until i say otherwise, ok?” 

 

One last nod from Saihara. The detective clenched his jaw as he heard the 'pop’ of a bottle being opened. Lube. He felt the slick finger press against his pucker teasingly before circling it at an agonizingly slow speed then poke at the twitchy muscle until just the tip of his finger pushed in.

 

Oh god… he was gonna die right here on this bed and Ouma's teasing ways was gonna be the cause. He even had the nerve to  _ wiggle _ what little he pushed in before removing it completely.

 

_ Ugh. _

 

He would've just pushed back but that was a one way trip to the cock ring and he  _ really _ didn't want to play with that right now. He swallowed and nipped on his bottom lip again to keep from whining.

 

He heard the leader snicker behind him before feeling a hand rest on his lower back. “Good boy~…” he purred then slipped a freshly lubed finger completely into him.

 

Saihara trembled and pressed his face into the sheets.  _ Finally _ . It was so difficult not to moan out his pleasures… It'll be worth it though.

 

“You're so pretty…” Ouma whispered as he fingered him and reached his other hand around to stroke his cock slowly. Saihara panted into the sheets, eyes pinched tightly closed as he tried to hold back the moan.

 

“And so desperate~ Your ass is just swallowing my finger,” he chuckled as he removed it then re-lubed and slipped 2 fingers back inside, stretching him slightly wider. 

 

Saihara thanked his lucky stars that he didn't break right there. Though the hand on his dick, the finger teasing the slit, really wasn't helping  _ at all _ .

 

And then of course, because he chose to date the devil in disguise, he had to have taken this moment to jam those 2 fingers right against his prostate. 

 

Saihara jumped and bit the inside of his cheek to stop the yell from escaping.  _ Fuuuuck! _

 

“Ooh…  _ Shuichi _ ~” 

 

Saihara could pretty much imagine Ouma's face from that tone of voice alone. Standing there in faded ripped jeans, flushed, half lidded, lust filled eyes, lips slightly parted as he pants and greedily consumes the image if his boyfriend squirming and trying so hard to obey his silly request to not make a sound.

 

The hand on his dick moved to grip at his waist while the 2 fingers pressed and massaged the bundle of nerves. “Let go, baby, let me hear those delicious moans of yours~”

 

Saihara wasted no time in yelling out his lovers name. “K-Kichi!!~”

 

“Yeah, good, your so good~” Ouma moaned as he fingered him faster.

 

“Hhhahhh, i… i'm-!”

 

Ouma's hand moved quick to grip the base of his cock tightly as he slipped his fingers out of his lubed hole. Saihara's head fell back into the sheets as he panted and whined from his denied orgasm. Not that he wanted it to end so soon anyways but  _ oof _ .

 

Only once Saihara's entire body went slack did Ouma let his dick go. There was some shuffling sounds before he felt the tip of that dick press against his hole and he groaned in pleasure. He drooled, tongue poking out as he felt himself stretched out by his sir. He heard a small, breathless “fuckin finally…” escaped Ouma's lips before he draped himself over his back and nipped at his ear.

 

“You did wonderfully, my beloved,” he cooed as he rocked his hips a bit against him getting small gasps and moans. “Now it's time for you to be nice and loud for me, ok?”

 

“Y-yes, sir~...” He moaned, hands clenching the bedsheets.

 

Ouma giggled then started placing open mouth kisses along his shoulder and parts of his neck not occupied by the collar as he slipped out and rammed back in. Saihara did not disappoint, letting out loud moans and pleas as he was pounded into. Ouma littered lovebites, hickeys and kisses all over his darling's back as he kept a steady pace, each thrust making an audible slap against that cute booty. When Saihara arched his body off the bed slightly, Ouma took the opportunity to run his hands up along his torso to his chest and tease those perked nipples.

 

“Ahhh! Hhhh, Kichi, Kokichi!” FUCK, he was so close. He was avoiding that sweetspot on purpose, yeah, but he was already _oh so_ _sensitive_ and, oh god, he was absolutely gonna _blow_!

 

He tensed up as fingers skimmed along the tip of his cock, collecting some of the pre cum dripping out and smearing it along the length as they run down towards the base and gripped tightly once again. Saihara whined loudly before a choked sob escaped his lips. Ouma stopped, dick buried as deep inside as possible, before nuzzling against his cheek and placing a small kiss on his ear.

 

“Are you ok? Do you need to safe word?” 

 

The gentle words almost didn't register amidst the haze of ecstasy in his head. A few deep shaky breaths managed to clear some of the fog and let the words in. He shook his head, “Nnnno… No, please… hhh, more…”

 

Ouma placed a kiss on his jawline. “Alright. Just a little more baby, hold on for just a little longer ok?” 

 

Saihara nodded then shifted a little to nuzzle Ouma back. He chuckled then pulled back and rolled his hips against him a bit. A low moan escaped before it was replaced by a whine as he felt Ouma slip out of him then a yelp as he felt something cold prod his stretched hole.

 

A buttplug.

 

He shivered as the cold metal plug was pushed inside him easily. His overheated body warmed it up rather quickly but he still wiggled a little at the feeling of the plug keeping him full. Distracted by the pleasurable weight, he didn't notice Ouma climb into the bed until he felt the handcuffs being removed. The leader pressed his hands on top of Saihara's then ran them up to his shoulders and gave him a light squeeze. One hand slipped under his chin and tilted his head up while the other fiddled with the ring of the collar a bit before clipping on a leash and giving a light tug. 

 

The hand on his chin slid up to cup his cheek before he felt the pull from the leash. Saihara slowly and carefully crawled forward, the movement making the plug prod at his already over sensitive insides which caused his dick to twitch and leak more pre. He stopped once the pulling stopped then allowed Ouma to position him the way he wanted, sat back on his ankles, thighs spread and hands placed between them.

 

“Perfect. My perfect boy,” Ouma crooned, cupping his cheeks once again then pressing their lips together. Saihara kissed back, head tilting slightly as he opened his mouth to allow his lover tongue into his mouth. They moaned in unison as they licked and nipped at each other. One hand reached back and gently untied the knot allowing the cloth blindfold to loosen and fall between them. 

 

Saihara eyes fluttered open slowly once the kiss was broken and he immediately locked eyes with his darling boyfriend. There was so much emotion in those sparkling eyes, he felt he could drown in them.

 

Ouma stared down at him for a few heartbeats before licking the side of his mouth then picking up one of his hands and spreading a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. The leader placed the lubed hand on his own ass before grabbing the leash and shifting himself just a bit closer. He rested his forehead on Saihara's and stared at him with those wide eyes of his before breathing out, “Start.”

 

Saihara slipped a finger in at the command, moving the digit as deep as he could and massaging his inner walls a bit. Ouma's eyes fluttered closed as he moaned and buried his free hand into bluish black hair. He purred encouragements into his ear, causing him to move his finger a bit faster, until another command fell from his lips, “Another.”

 

Saihara pulled his finger out before adding second finger and letting them slide back into the warmth. Ouma massaged his scalp as he littered kisses on his face. 

 

“Ah… Good, nggh, very good~ Touch me,” he moaned through his pants.

 

Saihara placed his other hand on his lovers cock and stroked him in rhythm with his thrusting fingers. Ouma's moans raised in volume and he started to press himself back on those intruding fingers. The detective really loved watching Ouma get like this… He nibbled on his bottom lip and groaned, attracting the other's attention.

 

Purple eyes locked onto his lips before pinning him with a stare. He smirked then gripped at his chin before tugging his plump lip from beneath his teeth with his thumb. “Pause,” he breathed then licked his own lips. Saihara's hands froze. “Mmm~... If you  _ really _ want something to nibble on…” he started then pulled on the leash until Saihara's face was in the crook of his neck, “do it here instead.”

 

He nodded once before he started nibbling and sucking on his pale neck. He felt Ouma shudder as he left hickeys on neck. “Mmnn… mark me real good ok? And continue,” he groaned, closing his eyes.

 

Saihara's hand and fingers started moving in rhythm again as he left bites, kisses and hickeys all along his neck and shoulder. Ouma nuzzled the side of his head as he freely voiced his pleasure directly into his ear, his hand brushing along his engorged dick. The light touch made him jump and bite down a bit harder then he intended, was he tasting blood oh no, but Ouma just let out a guttural moan before gasping out, “Stop.”

 

Saihara stopped then removed his fingers and hand before pulling away from his neck, taking a quick peek to see if the bite was too bad before returning to the position Ouma put him in before. The leader ran a hand over the bite mark curious before inspecting his hand. Eh, just little specks if blood, nothing too bad. It probably looks worse than it actually is. 

 

“Nishishi, got a little rough there huh?” He snickered.

 

Saihara squirmed a bit and swallowed, licking at his own lips. “I'm sorry sir, i didn't mean to…”

 

“Shh, it's alright. In fact, i loved it~ Now then,” Ouma shifted backwards a bit before laying back and spreading his legs and holding his arms out. “Come over here so we can cum together~”

 

Saihara crawled over shakily and positioned himself between the leaders legs, the tip of his dick pressed against that tempting heat. Ouma wrapped a portion of the leash around his arm before gripping it tightly and pulling the other forward until their noses touched. He pressed a quick kiss on his upper lip then used his heel to press at the base of the buttplug, getting a choked sob out of the overstimulated man.

 

“You are so cute like this…,” he grinned, tilting his head slightly. “I wonder if you'll even last once you're inside me?...” He licked at the plump lips then whispered against them, “It's fine if you don't y'know… i did already stop you twice… You must be sooo pent up by now~...”

 

It was a challenge. A challenge of whether he was gonna actually make it pass 5 seconds of being in his warmth. Honestly? He wasn't sure but that didn't mean he wasn't gonna try.

 

“I won't cum before you do sir,” he whispered back.

 

“Oh, i sure hope not~” he said, nudging the plug with his heel again, giggling a bit at the twitching from his boytoy, then wrapping his legs around his lower back. “Now then~ Fuck me. And don't hold back, m'k?~” he cooed with a seductive smile.

 

Saihara placed his hands under Ouma's thighs and pushed them forward a bit before pressing himself into him. He wasn't sure if this felt like heaven or hell but he did know it was nice, warm, tight, and he was probably gonna lose his damn mind if he didnt cum soon.

 

But he wasn't gonna let himself go down that mountain alone.

 

So he closed his eyes tightly and took in as much air as he could before exhaling slowly. He felt Ouma's hand run up and down his back a bit before resting on his shoulder. When he opened them again, those violet eyes were staring at him and glowing with slight amusement. 

 

“Having trouble, my beloved? I can ride you instead y'know~”

 

Saihara shook his head with a small pout. He rolled his hips against him, getting a small pleased hum, before pulling out then slamming back in. 

 

“Hhhaa… Y-you can do better than that~” Ouma teased.

 

Saihara blinked twice before he started pounding into him with sharp quick thrusts. The leader yelled and dug his nails into his shoulder. He flashed his boytoy a lopsided smile.

 

“Aah! Yeah! See i knew you could,  _ ooooh _ , do  _ sooooo _ much better!” A sharp yank from the leash crashed their lips together in a sloppy, passionate kiss, their tongues pressing and brushing against each other as Saihara continued ramming his ass.

 

Oh fuck, Saihara seriously needed to cum, like,  _ yesturday _ !

 

He broke the kiss and whined. “K-kokichi, i-i can't, i need- i need-!”

 

Both of Ouma's hands grabbed his head as he panted through his moans. “Hhhit it Shumai, hit it, please, i need it too, i wanna cum with you, i want all of it inside me~”

 

Ouma let go of his head and allowed it to rest on his shoulder as he groaned and slammed right against his sweetspot. At the same time, the leader placed his heel over the base of the plug again before pressing it directly against his sweetspot. They both screamed.

 

“ _ Shumai!! _ ”

 

“ _ Kichi!! _ ”

 

And then Ouma's essence splattered between their chests and tummies while Saihara's filled him up as requested. They clung to each other for a while, riding out the aftermath of the intense orgasm before they slumped onto the bed, feeling limp and boneless.

 

Ouma moved first, unwrapping the leash from his arm slowly then removing it before gently rolling Saihara off him, shivering a bit as he felt the flaccid penis slide out along with some of the cum. 

 

Gosh, he sure did cum a lot.

 

Ouma shifted then rolled Saihara onto his belly before carefully removing the plug then tapping his shoulder. “Hey. Shumai. Did you pass out on me?...”

 

Saihara grunted then turned his head to look at him through hazy eyes. “Mmmnnnn….”

 

Ouma couldn't hold back the giggles. A successful session. “Stay with me babe. Lavender, Eucalyptus or Vanilla?”

 

Saihara stretched a bit before rolling onto his side. “Mm, Lavender please.”

 

“Alright~” he kissed his beloved's nose before climbing off the bed and making his way into the bathroom.

 

Saihara sat up gingerly and yawned. That lovely floaty feeling… It's been too long since he's felt this relaxed. The detective scooted towards the edge of the bed and swung his over onto the floor. Though he kept staring at the large cum stain on the sheet…

 

“That’s not even all of what you pumped inside me Shu, nishishi~”

 

Saihara looked at him with a blush. “W-well… it  _ has _ been a while…”

 

“I know, i know, but, wow, did you really not touch yourself at all this whole time? Even if your at work, if you have time you could totally just rub one out you know~”

 

“ _ No _ ,” Saihara rolled his eyes even with the renewed blush on his face. “That would be absolutely inappropriate.”

 

“You considered it a few times though didn't you”

 

Silence.

 

And then uproarious laughter. 

 

“Wow, so naughty Shuichi~ Maybe i can stop by your office one day and we can be inappropriate together,” Ouma winked and Saihara covered his face.

 

“ _ Ouma _ -!”

 

“I'm just kidding~ Now come on! The bath is ready~ then we can watch a movie while the sheets are washing!”

 

Saihara peeked from behind his fingers and smiled.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A session, a bath and a movie. That's how they relieve stress.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna put a little bonus at the end that shows how they even got to that point but then i was like nah
> 
> But this is p much what happened  
> http://bowsersrighthandwoman.tumblr.com/post/182714678569/coolhomieyosh-linabigface-ʖ
> 
> So uh, as i was writing the scene with kichi telling shu to finger him and all that, my brain was like 'this is like a really sexual game of bop it' and i cried into my pillow for 5 minutes i was crackin up.
> 
> Whenever i write kichi just assume hes wearing nail polish. Dont matter what color unless explicitly stated. Could be purple, black, purple and black, black and white, red and yellow, yugioh.
> 
> ...could u imagine getting fingered by someone wearing yugioh style nail art.


End file.
